Promises
by BeetleBug737
Summary: A oneshot based off part of a game I I just felt it needed to be written .


Don't ask me how I got there, because I really don't know.

I guess in a way I do though. The Monument works in strange ways. I was just at a café when the next thing I knew, I was standing in a wooden fort surrounded by people just like me: Helpless, confused people, forced to play this game. The objective was to protect this Monument, but most just squared off into teams to survive until the monument was destroyed. Then we could go home. There was only one catch thought: If you die, you become a monster.

Normally, female warriors are hard to find in this game. The Monument is very picky and normally prefers boys, but looking around I can see girls like myself. I was an alchemist, so I knew that I needed to team up with a builder, tailor, and blacksmith. My only goal in this game is to survive. There is a scramble before a girl walks up to me.

"Hey," she says, "Wanna team?"

I gave her a skeptical look. Looking behind her, I saw a guy looking at me too. He must be part of her team.

"Sure," I said, "Where to?"

"Follow me."

So me and his guy followed her until we got to a lake not too far away. It seemed she had already built a small part of a shelter, so we stopped in there and figured each other out.

"Names?" she said.

"Beetle," I said, "Alchemist."

The guy next to me was next.

"Gabster. Builder."

"Meme. Tailor." The girl said before putting us to work. "Beetle, you start making potions. I'm going to start planting seeds to make us armor."

"Right."

I immediately set to work making bottles, when I felt like someone was watching me. I turned around to see Gabster staring at me.

I cleared my throat. "Gabster, we need shelter."

"Right," he said. I couldn't tell if he was blushing considering his outfit was completely black. He started working and so did I. When night fell, I was still working on potions. He had already finished a nice looking shelter made of wood, iron bars, and nether brick, and was off getting supplies. I put all my potions in the chest before going back to work.

This was how it went for a few days. Somewhere in that time, Meme left and too half our supplies with her. After that, we don't know what happened to her. Joined a new team we supposed. But anyway, Gabster and I did pretty well on our own. He would bring me Redstone, and I would give him night vision potions. We would talk about who had died, our lives before this game started, etc.

One night, the same as any other, he said, "I'll be back, Beetle."

I couldn't help but trust him.

It had been a few nights since I'd seen him. I assumed, that like Meme, he left for another team. I was so furious, but then sad. He was my only friend in this game, and he had left me. He lied to me. I realized how helpless I was. I had no armor, only an iron sword and my shelter, which I knew wouldn't hold up under a swarm of spiders or an iron golem. I was hopeless.

I knew I couldn't give up. I continued to make potions and put them in the sharing portal to help others. I was making potions one evening when I heard some scuffling behind me. Turning around, I saw a zombie in full armor with a sword.

I knew I was going to die.

I pulled out my sword in defense. I had no armor, but if I was going to die, it was going to be fighting. Surprisingly though, it only backed away. I looked at it for a moment. Its eyes, the only non-rotten thing about it, gave me a wistful look. It whispered.

"Hi Beetle."

I recognized his voice. Gabster.

"Hi Gabster." I said. I was absolutely shocked. He was dead?! I held back my tears as he reached out his hand.

He gave me a diamond sword before giving me one more wistful glance.

"Good luck," he muttered. Then he turned around and left.

I cried as I made more potions. He had to destroy the monument, to end this game. An hour passed before I heard more shuffling. Expecting him, I turned around once more to find myself face to face with a giant spider. I tried to reach for my sword, but it attacked me so quickly, I didn't have time. I was about to die when all of the sudden, I was back at the café. Someone destroyed the Monument.

I was so relived to be back, but then I remembered Gabster. He was still in that world, trapped in his zombie body. I couldn't help but think how brave he was. He made a promise in life, and kept it in death. I admire him for that.

And my admiration hasn't wavered since.

**Hey you guys! This is actually based on a minecraft game that I played, but not all of its 100% true. I didn't cry, I wasn't at a café, and Meme wasn't her real name. I forgot her username. Anyway, this game is actually on a real server. If you want to know it, leave a review and I'll figure out a way to tell you guys. Thanks y'all- Beetle**


End file.
